It's one of those days
by yami-tenshin
Summary: A random day in the life of our favorite couples where mayhem, love and exposed secrets rule the day.Tatari. TsuSoka. Fluffy PWP.


**Ok this is random but funny. Please excuse the horrible grammar and spelling errors. I'm running on caffeine and little else. Short fluffy PWP. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own or profit in any way from YnM.**

Watari lay stunned on the floor looking up at the many little Tatsumi's yelling at him in various stages of mad. Shaking his head he slowly sat up and looked around his lab. Everything seemed relatively unharmed except for the layer of green muck combined with soot.

Standing he looked over at his worktable and squealed in such a pitch that a seven year old girl would have been proud of. Finally one of his many creations had worked the way it was suppose to. A good thing too since it was actual official work.

In his excitement Watari ran to Tatsumi's office and caught him just as he was walking out from behind his desk. Launching himself at the unexpected and slightly horrified secretary the bubbling bundle latched onto Tatsumis neck his legs wrapping around Tatsumis lean waist.

The unexpected weight made Tatsumi stumble back two full steps as he automatically clamped his arms around Wataris waist to keep him from falling. Before he could ask what the commotion was about Watari clamped his mouth over his slightly opened one and pulled Tatsumi into bliss.

Tightening his arms Tatsumi lost himself in Watari, his tongue dueling for dominance and coaxing Wataris more than willing one into his own terrain. Just before Tatsumi could turn around and lay Watari on his desk the door burst open.

The guilty couple twisted their heads to see a slack jawed Terazuma, something people would pay to see, and a cherry red Wakaba. Watari slowly slid down Tatsumis body and nervously tried to fix his disheveled hair while glancing furtively at Tatsumi who was fixing his glasses.

Despite appearances Tatsumi was the insecure one in the relationship, but that only endeared him to Watari even more. Naturally Watari was surprised and delighted when Tatsumi took hold of his hand, a silent confession and in his ever-cool tone asked

"Can I help you with something?"

All hell broke loose. Literally.

Wakaba squealed so loud the Count probably heard before she took a running leap at Watari and kissed him loudly on the mouth before jumping on Tatsumi and delivering the same treatment.

Now Wakaba was usually a model citizen but some things just melt a girl's heart and make her act crazy. Seeing two of her friends finally admitting their love fore each other was one of them. Watari laughed along with her and leaned against Tatsumi and watched in amusement as she twirled around.

It would have been fine and dandy if she had not been overzealous and jumped Terazuma as well. A look of mixed happiness and horror crossed Terazumas face before he transformed taking a good part of Tatsumi's office with him.

Things had gone downhill quickly after that. A homicidal Tatsumi was something that kept everyone and anyone that crossed his path awake with nightmares for days, cringing at every shadow that moved.

Terazuma and Wakaba's pay where docked severely and neither where seen except from and to their office.

Watari being Watari found the silver lining. Now their relationship was out in the open and Watari took full advantage of it. Not that there was much to take advantage of. Simple things he had wanted to do but Tatsumi, well he didn't exactly reject but had felt uncomfortable.

Watari now held his hand, random hugs, and brought special little treats. No one made a big deal out of it…or at least not for long.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were not so fortunate.

As per usual Tsuzuki and Hisoka were in the midst of their usual argument in their office.

"Please Hisoka? I'll _die _before our lunch break gets here. Besides it's only a little bit." He whined.

Hisoka massaged his temples where he felt the headache accumulate. Tsuzuki had been whining for his doughnuts for a while now and Hisoka didn't think he could handle much more.

Exasperated Hisoka turned his hand already searching for the book that was always near at hand for this specific reason. Luckily he never reached it.

His startled green eyes met amused amethyst ones right before his eyes slid shut. Tsuzuki had creped up behind him and had waited for that exact moment. Smiling he closed the gap between their lips and didn't give Hisoka a chance to protest.

Hisoka struggled a bit, after all they where at work but the little voice of reason was getting weaker and weaker until he surrendered assuring himself he would stop just as soon as, gods he loved it when Tsuzuki did that.

That being torturing his lower lip with little nips that led to a slow trail of wet kisses down his throat.

Hisoka took hold of Tsuzuki hair and pulled up determined to get a good kiss before he pulled away. It would have been perfect if not for the light going off as soon as he opened his mouth to Tsuzuki probing lips.

Springing apart they stared in horror at the squealing twins and the pictures they were waving in the air. Hisoka sprang from his chair pushing Tsuzuki down and leapt after the running girls.

It was the fact that it was Hisoka chasing the girls that drew peoples attention. A crowd began to form and bets on what the reason for such phenomenon began to fly. Yuna and Saya where tossing something at each other while dodging a red Hisoka and panicked Tsuzuki.

Suddenly shadows envelop the laughing loons and tighten despite their screaming. The crowd parted easily as Tatsumi walked by. Walking directly to Saya he held out a hand and the girl obediently handed over the photos.

Glancing at them Tatsumi put them in his jacket pocket and turned his glare to the people gathered around.

Like a shot the crowd began to run and stumble as they tried to get away from the shadow master as quickly and discreetly as possible. Tatsumi didn't even spare them a glance only walked back in the direction he came from his shadows still holding the girls prisoner trailing behind them.

Unfortunately for Hisoka and Tsuzuki , Tatsumi forgot to ask for the negatives.

**Please Review**


End file.
